1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for capturing, recording, and playing back a still image and/or a moving image and a method and a computer-readable medium for controlling the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the size of a display unit mounted in digital cameras (e.g., a thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD)) has been increasing. With the increasing size of display units, the number of digital cameras that display a list of a variety of setting values regarding picture taking on the display units has been increasing. In general, the setting values displayed on a display unit can be changed by a user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-275394 describes a configuration in which, in order to facilitate setting up of menus, an icon and text are displayed when menus are set, and, after menus are set, only icons are displayed. Thus, the displayed information is simplified.
Image pickup apparatuses including a display unit can display a list of the setting values of setting items, such as white balance, the recording image quality, a color space, the number of pictures remaining, and a battery level.
However, since these setting values and the pieces of information are displayed in a list format, it is difficult for a user to recognize displayed setting items at a glance. In particular, after the user changes the setting value of a desired setting item and returns to a list screen, it is difficult for the user to quickly find the changed setting value in the screen. Thus, it is difficult for the user to confirm the setting value.